yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
SV021/Read
Previous by, ....... Millay felling from the sky, after blocking the beam. All : *shocked* Riki : Noway, Millay...! I couldn't even say goodbye to her! Why did it have to end like this? Genjuro : So that was your dream? You said you were still so far from achieving your dream, and yet you did so much... If that's true, then how far away must we be? Syrine : Mill-lay.... Clyna : No way.... Millay crushed down to the ground from the sky after stopping Kadingir from destroying the Moon. Lynné : ...A-aaa-aaaah-aaahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Clyna : Ki.....haa-aaa....ah...*cries* Why....Have to be this-desu...ka? Syrine : We just become friends for a short time....but....! Lynné : Kuh....ku...a-aaah... *cries* This isn't I wanted....Millay.... *heart pound* Finé : So she killed herself to protect the Moon by blocking Kadingir's beam. Ha! *Smirk* How worthless. Lynné : !!! Finé : To throw away your life for a mere dream...How fitting for trash like her. Lynné : Kugh...! *heart pounds more* Syrine : Why... Clyna : ...You dare to laugh-desu ka?! Syrine : She'd burned away her life to protect what she held precious! Yet you consider that worthless?! Clyna : *hold up the scythe* Syrine : *compartments unfold into a pair of waldo arms each ending in one massive buzz saw* Lynné : Are you.... *corrupted voice* Clyna / Syrine : Huh?! *astonished* Lynné : ....dare to talk shit about her sacrifice and dream?! *corrupted voice* U-raaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Finé : Hymph! '- At the Shelter -' All : *astonished* Riki : U-Utau...? Kamon : Is that really Utau? '- Back to field -' (This is not Lynné, but the situation she's now in) Clyna : Utau!!! Syrine : What is happening? Finé : The fragments of Gungnir that merged with her are going to berserk, causing her consciousness to be overrun by the power she cannot control. Flashback Ryoko : It seems that the possibility that your healing and energy rate are byproduct may due that your synchronization and fusion with the relic are in accelerating time. END Syrine : Huh? Don't tell me... You were experimenting on Utau? Clyna : But, but how and why Utau had the Gungnir fragments in her body-desu ka? Finé : Her own mother accidentally shot the fragments into her own daughter's. All : *astonished* Bakuga : What is that suppose to mean? Sakuya : Could it be that video...? Kamon : Video...? Aoi : Eh. It was the video recorded with the CCTV 7 years ago that we've preserved, at the place where Lynné-san was kidnapped. It contained the battle of Lyrné-san and the Noise, of course, Lynné was also there too. Sakuya : But the video was pretty corrupted due the impacts of the attacks and voices are also unclear. Aoi : So we don't know much what happened back there. Genjuro : Umm....Fujitaka! Play the video now. Sakuya : Eh? Uh Yes! Sakuya opened and play the video soon right after Genjuro commanded. It was a pretty corrupted video just like Sakuya said, there was a lot noisy sounds. The video shown in the place where Lynné was kidnapped. It was covered in flames and there were Noise too, it was true that there was an outbreak of Noise. At the field, there were seen two human figures. One is in armored garment with a spear and was fighting the noise, another one is a child standing a few meters away from the figure. Riki : That is.... Lyrné-san? Dracyan : If I'm not seeing thing, is she wearing a Symphogear? Aoi : Yes. It is the Third Classified Relic, Gungnir. Novu : And the girl must be Lynné. The Lyrné in the video sent a big blow right at the Noise caused some impacts on buildings. But, don't forget, Lyrné is a non-natural Attuned who need to used a LiNKER to raise her comparability to her gear. Then.... All : A-aah! Lynné in the video was somehow collapsed on the ground and there was blood dispersed from her too which caught everyone's attention. The Lyrné on the video thrown her spear to the ground and went to Lynné, holds her up in her arms while she kneeling. Aoi : This is... Genjuro : Fujitaka, enlarge the that part and play it again. Sakuya : Yes. Then the video has been enlarged and the scene was bigger to see what happened back there. There was something shiny just shot Lynné's chest and the part where she collapsed. Genjuro : Fujitaka! Sakuya : Yes! Sakuya stopped the scene, make the scene clearer, which the scene is not doubt about it. Lynné was definitely shot by something. Then Sakuya rewind back the video back a little. There's something was scattered off from Lyrné's gear and shot right at Lynné. Sakuya : Commander, this is... Aoi : It couldn't be.... Genjuro : It was that time... The Gungnir fragments that Finé said, was in Lynné's wound all along. Riki : What do you mean? Sakuya : The fragments that Ryoko-san, no, Finé, said was as you saw in the video. 7 years ago, the outbreak of the Noise was extraordinary, very suspicious about their sudden appearance. Aoi : The power of the Noise was clearly suppressing Lyrné-san, who was the only Relic user back then only could stop them. Genjuro : By the looks of the video, it seems due the overpowered Noise, a fragment of Gungnir was shot and right into Lynné's chest, I shouldn't have known it was the wound back then. Garuburn : Wound? Aoi : Lynné didn't come back safely, she'd got injured. Sakuya : And was very bad. Aoi : It took many time to save Lynné but... Genjuro : The report said that the doctors were unable to removed something which they don't know from her chest. Because it was too close to her heart. It too dangerous to do that kind of operation. Aoi : And Lynné lived unharmed later on but... Sakuya : When we first detected the Aufwachen of Ame no Habikiri as Symphogear, we also detected a weak waverform of Gungnir which particularly strange. Aoi : First we thought, if there was another Gungnir's relic was created however, it was wrong. Sakuya : The waveform we detected was also came from the same source which caught us in illogical meanings. Aoi : The waveform we picked up was from Ame no Habakiri, which is very strange. Genjuro : But, now is clear. It was not from Ame no Habakiri, it was from Lynné. '- Back to field - ' Finé : Lynné Utau carried a very high comparability possibility when she was just a mere child, even her mother couldn't be like that. That's why the americans used some method to abduct the children who have possible comparability to the gears from Chrome City. Which was why theGreat Kidnapped Incident happened. All for was the Relics. Syrine : The Americans? Clyna : How could they...!? Finé : And also the reason why Lynné Utau's comparability was extraordinary high not just her comparability to Ame no Hakabiri, because the fusion of her and the fragments of Gungnir in her chest. Which also gives her great healing and energy rate. Clyna : No way.... Finé : Not just Lynné Utau. Won't you bear witness as she succumbs to the power of Gungnir, and throws away all of her remaining humanity? Syrine : Is that why you did all that to Utau... and to Lyrné-san! Lynné : A-aaah---n! *corrupted* All : ?!?! Lynné just made a great jump fleet and attacked Finé right away in her berserk mode. Finé was managed to block her attack, but then... Finé : Heheha...*smirk* Lynné : Arg-aaaaargh!!! *corrupted* Finé strike away Lynné from her to the ground with her spiked whip. Clyna / Syrine : Utau! Finé : She is no longer human soon. Now, she is a rage incarnate. Lynné : A----aaaaargh-----nn!!! *corrupted* Finé used her whip to formed a multiple layer shield with her ability, "Asgard" which blocked the berserk Lynné's attack. The berserk Lynné didn't back up rather she puts more power into her strength and managed to destroyed Finé's Asgard. The impact caused a large explosion.... Syrine / Clyna : Hmmm...Huh?! When they looked back, they saw a ripped half Finé after taking berserk Lynné's attack. Then Finé just surprisingly just..."hehehe." Smirked. Even she was now ripped half. Syrine / Clyna : Huh-huh?! *astonished* The berserk Lynné, came out from the ground and gasps hardly. Lynné : Ha---ah----haah----ah...*corrupted* Syrine : Utau! Clyna : Stop it right now! Syrine : If you keep up like this, you're only going to accelerate the rate of the fusion! Lynné : Ha----ahaaa---ah? *corrupted* The berserked Lynné turned back and glared at Clyna and Syrine who were horrified by the looks of Lynné now. She just like a mindless wolf who now saw new targets in front of her. Lynné : Urg! *corrupted* Syrine / Clyna : Huh?! Lynné jumped up to the sky, and now attacking Clyna and Syrine! Clyna : Death! *hit Lynné with her scythe's hilt* Lynné : *hit few meters away from them* Ur---Argh---n! Clyna / Syrine : !!! Lynné : Urg!!! *corrupted* Syrine / Clyna : Utau! Lynné : Ur---rrrgh!!! ' '- After a few moments -''' Clyna / Syrine : Kuh!! Some of armor parts on their gears scattered into pieces and covered in wounds. And majorly used up a lot of energy during their battle with the Berserk Lynné. Now they both barely could move or walk and gasping hardly. The Berserk Lynné didn't seems to be exhausted rather becoming more angry. Finé : Hahahaha. Syrine / Clyna : Huh? Finé : What do you think? How does it feel to fight Lynné Utau? It's just what you two wanted, isn't it? Finé was just recovered back to normal like it was nothing, like she wasn't been ripped in half. Syrine : You're no longer human, either... Clyna : Death...! Finé : I have become one with the Nehushtan's regenerative abilities. Isn't it fascinating? Then the Kadingir is continuing amplify its energy again which the tower once again glowing and charging. Clyna : It couldn't be! Finé : Don't look so surprised. The Kadingir is the ultimate weapon, after all. Did you really expect it to be exhausted after just one shot? I can fire it as many times as need be. The invicible sword, Durandal, serves as its energy source in the reactor core! An immortal heart that will never stop beating. Syrine : But... If we strike you down here, -- Clyna : --There won't be anyone to operate the Kadingir. And there's the berserk Lynné stand in front of them Clyna / Syrine : Utau... / Uh? Lynné : Urg-----------------------n. *corrupted* - - - - Syrine : Utau... We are going to stop Kadingir. Clyna : That's why...! Lynné : !! Urg----n!! *corrupted* Lynné once again strike again and charge into Clyna and Syrine and the same time. But then something that no one expected, that... Clyna stabbed her scythe's blade into the ground and Syrine fold her buzz saws back to her compartments. Just standing there calmly. Finé : Huh? When Lynné slashed at both of their chest which scattered their armor's pieces and blood dispersing from it. Then they both raised their hands and grabbed Lynné into their arms, tightly. Finé : Huh?! They slowly raised Lynné's one hand together. Syrine : Isn't this is the hand that bring us together? Clyna then launched grappling chains from her shoulder armor to bind Lynné. Then they both slowly let go Lynné and stepped away from her. Clyna : Utau... That power might be entrusted by Lyrné with the fate, if that's true then.... Syrine : ...Please don't use it in this way. Even though Lynné might in her berserk mode, but actually she can hear their voice deep inside of her which her tears rolling down from her cheeks. Syrine / Clyna : !!! Clyna and Syrine started to attack Finé, in unison. However, Finé didn't give in. She also counter their attacks with perfectly controlling her Nehushtan Armor. Clyna extends the blades at the tip of each shoulder pauldron into a scythe blade as they take a configuration resembling devil wings, giving her four additional arms to stab at enemies with. '''"Sealed Strike Pinocchio" Each of Shul Shugana's large buzz saws transforms into a helicopter rotor which arrange themselves to place one above and one below Syrine, providing protection as well as allowing her to fly and use herself as a ramming weapon. "Emergency Phi Style Twin Moon Karma" (Example, the figures are not Clyna nor Syrine) They both pull out their moves and attacks Finé again. Clyna attacks first then is Syrine, they both take their turns and doesn't make any small openings for the opponents however.... Finé reflected all of their attacks and sent them flying across the field. They both try to stand but barely can stand. Finé who is watching them, doing their pity best, looked disgusted. Finé : Why you two would do so much for this far? You clearly know you are no matched for me, right? Clyna : Ah. We know that very clear-death! Syrine : That´s why... Finé : Uh? Syrine : We are going to sing this song--- Clyna & Syrine : ---To bring you down! Finé : I doubt if you two can do that...huh? 『Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal Emustolronzen fine el balal zillz Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal Emustolronzen fine el zillz』 Finé : This song is...! Couldn't be... Swan song....! Clyna / Syrine : Khg---n!! The Swan song forms armor over Syrine's arms and legs, arming her with a large pair of buzz saws on her arms The swan song transforms Clyna's scythe into a much larger rocket-propelled scythe, large enough for herself to ride. Syrine : Shul Shagana's swan song is an immense strike along a fixed trajectory. Effective against immobile or barely moving opponents. Clyna : Next! Igalima's swan song cuts through the target's very soul in one slice. No defense can possibly block it. It's fearless and peerless! Finé : Are you two going to use your swan songs in a situation like this, even with the LiNKER? It'll just cause your downfall. Syrine : That's doesn't matter! Clyna : If it can bring Utau back to her sense then! Syrine / Clyna : Shul Shagana!! / Igalima!! Clyna rides on her scythe with the rocket boost and Syrine forms a similar technique of "Emergency Phi Style Twin Moon Karma" with her two massive saws which gives her the ability to fly. Finé : So the Kadingir was your target from the start?! Then the angered Finé swung both of her whips at both Clyna and Syrine which stroke them in one slash. Syrine / Clyna : A-aaaaaaaaaah! [Clyna : As we expected,.... Syrine : ...we can't save anyone... Clyna : ....even Utau and Millay...] Flashback Millay : What are you two depressing about? Lynné : It isn't like you two. Clyna : Because! How many we tried, but can't beat Utau and Millay! Syrine : We don't like to be burder, how can we proof ourselves we're just like Utau you two. Millay / Lynné : Um?? *looked each others* Millay : May be that. Clyna : That? Lynné : Being yourselves. Syrine : Being ourselves? Clyna : What does that means? Millay : To say the truth, we may be strong but total wack at team work. That's why we always do solo. Lynné : And, you two have a great team works than us. That's why the strength of yours must be --- END : That's right! Then the rocket boost once again relaunched on Igalima and Shul Shalgana also . They both taking offensive formation and charge to the top of Kadingir. Finé : What?! : We are Kirihime. : Together as one... & Syrine : We can overcome anything!! Then Finé launched another wave of whip attacks on Syrine and Clyna again but they both dodge swiftly. Clyna & Syrine : Utaaaaauuuu!!! In one flash, they both disappeared into the Kadingir with Finé shocking realization. Another moment, Kadingir began to crack, producing electricity out from it the other second is Kadingir is been destroyed which caused a huge explosion. Finé : Once again, my wich has been denied?! After the explosion, the grappling hooks that Clyna left to bind Lynné was slowly disappearing into dust. When Lynné reverted back to normal self, she just realized...that what she has done. Seeing upon the destruction of Kadingir, Lynné couldn't bare to stand anymore instead resting her knees on the ground as she shocking reality came true. '- At the Shelter -' Sakuya : We're no longer could detecting .... any traces of the Igalima and Shul Shagana. Aoi : *cries* All : *shocked* Genjuro : Are we '- Back to the battle field -' Upon the destruction of Kadingir, Finé was very angry at it. Now is smashing everywhere to distribute her anger. While Finé trying to distribute her anger, Lynné is trying to stand up again after the reality she fear had came true. Finé : This is unbelievable! Had I destroyed the Moon, the curse of Balal would have been released, causing a gravitational disturbance at the same time. People all over the world would fall into disarray as natural disasters shook the planet.They would panic, and come to me for protection because I possess the unrivaled power of a relic! Pain is the only bond that can connect people! That is the one inviolate truth! And you.... You all stood in my way! Finé kicked Lynné's stomach and sent her rolling for few meters away from Finé when distributing her anger. Then she walks towards the Lynné who laying on the ground, and grabbed her front hair bangs, hardly. Finé : But I guess you were pretty useful after all. The first known fusion of a relic with a living organism... I was able to fuse myself with the Nehushtan Armor thanks to your example. Finé then thrown Lynné away again and crushed to the ground with a disgusted and furious emotions. Lynné : Millay...Clyna...and Syrine...too. They're all gone... And everything is in ruins.... They all gone for good... I...Why am I doing all this...? What am I fighting for? Everyone... - At the Shelter - Then a large amount of footsteps are approaching where Genjuro them are. It was Shinji, the citizens and the other evacuated students. Shinji : Commander! I found these survivors while checking nearby shelters in the area. Genjuro : Really? That's a relief. Then a familiar girl saw something, and smile. Miku : Daddy! It is the cool onee-chan! Dad : Hey, wait Miku! The girl just went passed Riki them, Genjuro and to Sakuya's side to see Lynné on the screen. Dad : Sorry... Samuru : You are... Novu : Is the girl's dad that saved by Lynné. Riki : Eh? Is that true? Dad : Uhh... I can´t tell you the details, but she saved my daughter's life. She put her own life at risk to keep my daughter safe. I know that she must have saved many people that way. Miku : Hey, can't we do anything to help her? Bakuya : There's nothing we could do from here now... Miku : Then, let´s cheer for her together! Oneechan loves to sing right? Hey, can we talk to her from here? Sakuya : Well that's.... Riki : Cheer for her.... Singing...Is there any way we can tell Lynné that we are all right? I want to help her! Genjuro : Help Lynné? Sakuya : If we can get the school's computer systems working again, we can send you voice over the network. '- Back at the Field -' Finé : Since ancient times, I have served Him as His priestess. Then one day, I fell in love with Him.... with the Creator. But I couldn´t reach him with my heart. The very words I wished to speak were stolen from me... no, from humankind. The curse of balal robbed us of the common tongue that was our one means of communication with the creator. I have worked for millennia to release that curse, so that one day I could once again use that common tongue to tell Him of my feelings. Lynné : Your feelings.... So for that.... Finé : Are you questioning my motivations?! You don't even know how it feels to be in love! Suddenly Finé once again grabbed Lynné's front bangs and thrown, crushed Lynné to the ground. '- Underground -' Riki : So there's a switchboard through here? Shinji : If we can rest the power from here, we might be able to reboot the school network. Kamon : But that hole's too small for Ogawa-san. Riki : Then we will go instead! Shinji : Are you sure? Riki : Um, this is all I can do for Lynné. Asking the Lydian Students to sing for cheering Lynné. Novu : That's Riki for you. Basara : Can't help. Ok, we will help you. Jenta : Let's get the power reboot again! Riki : Everyone... Then... they all crawled through the hole and formed a human ladder or what ever, to help Riki to reach the power rebooting button that is way high for them. Riki : One two! When Riki just pushed the button, the formations collapsed and all of them all fall to the ground in pain. All : Ah! *smile* '- Back to the shelter -' Aoi : It's up! Power has been restored to the school network! Sakuya : External speakers are operational! Miku : Hooray! Genjuro : *smile* '- Back to the field -' Finé : The greatest flaw of the Symphogear system is the back fire that swan songs cause to their own user. As a researcher, I'd be fascinated to find out how much a fused creature like yourself might be able to withstand that damage. Finé : Heh! But I don´t need to experiment on you anymore. Now that I too have become fused with a relic, I think that the world only needs one such demigod to be its ruler. I´ll eliminated anyone who can stand up to me. Finé then raised both of her whips at Lynné who barely can move with its sharp blades. ''-----"Let is raise our eyes towards the sun"------'' Finé : Ugh, that sound... What is that annoying noise? ''-----"Sing of its infinite, warm love."-----'' 『Day in, day out, raise your voice and proudly sing to the melody. Even if in the future ahead, we will have to shed tears as well. Girls, be proud and stand tall. With faith in you hearts, turn your dreams into songs』 Riki : Can you hear them? Lydian's students are cheering with singing their song so we could tell you that we're all waiting for you to comeback to us! So don't lose! Finé : Where is that irritating song coming from? Wait, a song?!?! Lynné : I can hear them... I can hear all of your voices... I'm so glad... They're always right by my side, singing for me... So... I can still sing too. I can still keep going... "I can still fight!!!" Suddenly a light force pushed away Finé. When Finé looked back, it was Lynné who is surrounded with light. Finé : You can still fight? From where do you draw the strength to stand? What do you hold onto that gives you the power to fight? Is it that unsettling song? That's right... What is the armor in which you are clad? Your heart was broken already.... Then... Then what could you be using? Is that something I created? What are you using?! What is it?! Lynné : !!! Then four light beams started to glow and shine up to the daylight sky, on the muzzle of Kadingir.... Where Syrine and Clyna still standing ... In the nearby forest, .... Where Millay is still alive... Then four light beam disappears and disperse into radiance light to the sky! "Smphogeaa-aaaaaaa-aaaaaaar!!!!" Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Symphogear Chapters Category:B-Daman Series Category:Symphogear Series